EXAMS of LIFE
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Relationships In LIFE Are Like Electric Current... WRONG Connections Can Give You SHOCK But RIGHT Ones Will Light-Up Your LIFE... :)


**A/N…**

 **Sariya,** Dear this is the OS you have requested me to write… I don't know how it is lekin bs ab jo bhi hai woh yehi hai, hehehe… ;) ;) I just hope that to some extent will match-up to yours expectations… :) Thanks a lot dear for making this sweet request, love you… :-*

Friend, this OS is based on the episode "Masoom Khatre Mein", the two episode series in which Abhijeet sir saved Shreya (The girl who played the role of a deaf-and-dumb child) and you people can say it is a kind of episode-modification… :)

One thing I need to clear here, as in the episode the point where Abhijeet sir got shot, I did not find any blood oozing from his shoulders or arm and the way Daya sir was grabbing the gun, [As I have paused the video there to get the keen focus…] the gun's aim was towards Abhijeet sir's chest below ribs so I am unable to understand the use of sling there, may be because I don't have much knowledge about medicine, so here I am using my own logic there as in the last scene where Abhijeet sir caught Shreya from falling down on floor, he removed his sling so easily and there was no such pain there even after catching Shreya from this much height and falling on floor with her… Hope you all will enjoy the story, love you all… :)

Love you all, stay blessed… :)

Thank you friends and take care… :)

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

DUO's Home…

After spending a busy day in Bureau, Daya reached back in home at night and placing his personals on the center-table, got seated on the couch while throwing his head on the head-rest… He was silently sitting there while gazing blankly on the ceiling when his mind took him few days back where…

 _CITY Hospital…_

 _Daya with TRIO [Sachin sir, Purvi and Nikhil…] entered inside the hospital in great rush having unconscious Abhijeet laying on the stretcher dragging towards the OT by the wards-boys… Abhijeet was hurriedly taken inside the OT and the four started waiting for him in lots of tension and prayers when Sachin looked towards Daya, who was looking in real mess, standing with the support of wall and tears were silently rolling down on his cheeks…_

 _Clearing his moist eyes, Sachin moved towards him and softly pressed his shoulder with: Sir…!_

 _Daya in wet tone, in his own flow and fear: Mairi wajah sy Abhi ki yeh halat hue… (The TRIO looked at him in shock and pain and shook their heads while Daya continued his mumbling with…) Mairi wajah sy hua sb… (Looked up at Sachin in pain-and-tension with…) Mm… Main ny uss ki tang py goli marni thi pata nahin kaisy uss k abdomen py lg gae… Kitna khoon nikal raha tha uss ka… Coat bhi laal ho gaya khoon sy… (In fear…) Ager, ager goli ny uss k liver ko damage ker dia tou…? Main ny yeh kya ker dia… Mairy Abhi k sath yeh kya ker dia main ny…_

 _And he hid his face in his palms while crying in low voice when…_

 _Sachin while trying to remain strong: Sir please aap himmet rakhien, kuch nahin ho ga Abhijeet sir ko, please aap shant ho jaye…_

 _Daya said nothing and instantly left the spot with fast steps when Nikhil moved behind him in hurry and got stopped few steps away from him, seeing him sitting on his knees with joined hands in front of Bhagwan's murti inside the mandir… Few drops fell from Nikhil's eyes and giving a pleading glance to the murti, he left from there in same silence leaving him there…_

 _After around an hour, the OT bulb turned off and the doctor came out from there…_

 _Punrvi hurriedly rushed towards him and in great tension: Doctor, Abhijeet sir kaisy hain…? Woh theek hain na bilkul…?_

 _The doctor nodded with: Yes officer you people can relax, he is out of danger… (The three reveled relax sighs while the doctor continued…) Kuch daer mein hum unhien room mein shift ker dien gy phir aap log unn sy mil sakty hain…_

 _TRIO nodded in light smiles with moist eyes while the doctor left from there with his team where…_

 _Nikhil hurriedly moved towards the mandir and reaching there, stepped ahead and with great care and softness, pressed Daya's shoulder who came out from his silent talks and prayers with a slight jerk and moved his scared gaze towards Nikhil and instantly stood up receiving a moist-assuring node from the later…_

 _Daya hurriedly while wiping off his wet face: Abhi woh…_

 _Nikhil cut him in small smile with: Bilkul theek hai sir aur doctor ny kaha hai thori daer mein sir ko room mein shift ker dien gy phir hum mil sakty hain unhien…_

 _Fresh tears of great sooth and relaxment fell from Daya's eyes and he instantly hugged Nikhil tightly who was so so surprised–and-pleased on his place and in big soothing smile tightly hugged his mentor where…_

 _Daya still in hug, in wet tone: Thank you Nikhil, thanks a lot… (While getting separating…) Tum ny yeh keh k jaisy mujhy mairi sansien lota dien hain Nikhil, thank you… (And he turned back towards the Bhagwan's smiley murti and in light smile…) Thank you Bhagwan ji, mairy Abhi ki rakshah kerny k liye, thank you…_

 _And he moved from there with Nikhil towards the OT area, in light smile with moist eyes and got joined with the other two where…_

 _Purvi while updating him: Sir, Abhijeet sir ko room mein shift ker dia hai, abhi aik nurse ny bataya hai… Room number 99 hai sir ka…_

 _Daya nodded with: Sir ko bata dia kya Abhi k wapis lootny ka…? Iss case ki wajah sy woh aa nahin paa rahy hospital, media walon ki kafi nazar hai hum sb py…_

 _Sachin nodded while replying as: Ji sir, ACP sir ko bata dia hai aur sir bhi relax ho gaye hain, kafi preshan thy woh bhi… (Taking a pause, added as…) Sir woh ACP sir ny humain wapis Bureau bulaya hai k…_

 _Daya hurriedly cut him with: Main Abhi ko easey chour k kaisy ja sakta hoon…?_

 _Sachin explained as: Sir aap ko nahin, humain bulaya hai wapis… Ager media walon ko iss hospital ka pata chal gaya tou sb yahan jama ho jaien gy aur pata nahin kya kya kuch bolna shuru ker dien gy tabhi sir ny kaha hai k hospital mein sirf aap rukien gy Abhijeet sir k sath aur hum log wapis Bureau chaly jaien…_

 _Daya nodded understandably with: Haan theek hai, tum log jao phir, main hoon yahan Boss k paas…_

 _Sachin nodded while Purvi caringly: Sir please koe bhi problem ho humain foren call keriye ga, hum…_

 _Daya cut her in smile with: Purvi yeh koe kehny ki baat hai kya…? Tum log jao ab aur chinta nahin karo, Boss jaisy hi uthta hai, tum logon ko update ker dun ga…_

 _TRIO nodded in light smiles and then left from there while Daya made his way towards his brother's room…_

 _Daya entered inside the room and found his brother sleeping because of sedation while a nurse was present with him…_

 _Daya slowly: Kb tk hosh aaye ga Abhi ko…?_

 _The nurse replied as: Sir bs thori daer mein uth jaien gy yeh…_

 _Daya nodded with: OK thank you… Aap jaien please, main hoon yahan inn k paas…_

 _The nurse nodded and left from there while Daya turned his gaze towards Abhijeet's sleeping face and tears again formed in his eyes… Inhaling a deep breath, Daya with slow steps moved forward and got seated on the chair present there while securing his brother's hand in his both hands…_

 _Daya in moist-guilt-filled tone: I am sorry Abhi, please yar, I am sorry… Aaj mairy karen tum yahan ho… I am sorry…_

 _And he rested his forehead on his brother's arm while crying silently… He was having no idea of how many moments, minutes and hours passed like that when came back in senses feeling the touch of love-filled hand on his head… Daya hurriedly moved back while sitting straight while his brother felt great pain in his heart seeing his younger brother's completely wet face and red and swollen eyes where…_

 _Daya while placing hand on his head: Abhi tum theek ho na Boss…? (While standing…) Ruk'ko main doctor ko bula…_

 _Abhijeet cut him in slow tone as: Daya… (Daya getting stopped looked at him in worry where Abhijeet in light smile while softly removing a pearl from his brother's cheek…) Ks ny rulaya hai mairy bach'chy ko, hmm…?_

 _Daya looked at him with wet eyes with: Main ny khud… (Moving his head down while grabbing Abhijeet's hand tightly with…) Abhi main bohut drr gaya tha yar… Ager tumhien kuch ho jata tou main khud ko kabhi maaf na ker pata yar, kabhi bhi nahin…_

 _Abhijeet in soft smile while moving his face up: Mujhy kuch bhi kyun hota haan…? Tu hai na hr samey mairy paas tou mujhy kuch bhi kaisy ho sakta hai, hmm…?_

 _Daya in teary tone while resting his head on his brother's chest: Abhi, I am sorry yar, I am sorry… Mujhy tumhari tang py fire kerna tha pata nahin kaisy goli chal gae… Main…_

 _Abhijeet while cutting him: Tairi ongli trigger py main ny press ki thi… (Daya instantly moved back and looked at him in great shock who nodded lightly with…) Main ny intizar kia lekin taira koe mood nahin lg raha tha trigger press kerny ka tou mujhy kerna para…_

 _Daya who was still in shock said as: Tum ny khud… (Got angry with…) Ks ny kaha tha tumhien over-smart bn'nny ka, janty ho tumhara liver bhi damage ho sakta tha… (Jerked his head with…) Lekin nahin, tumhien tou kuch kehna hi bekar hai, kahan sunty ho tum mairi koe…_

 _Abhijeet in light smile: Itni daer sy tou suun raha hoon tairi aur kitni sunani hai, hmm…?_

 _Daya giving him a frustrated look, stood up with: Main doctor ko bulany ja raha hoon…_

 _And he was about to step away from there when Abhijeet hurriedly moved to grab his wrist to stop him and in that an "Aahhh" came out from his mouth, making Daya extreme worried who instantly turned towards him…_

 _Daya in tensed-concerned tone: Abhi tum theek ho na…? (Abhijeet nodded still having palm on his bullet wound and pain on his face… Daya snubbed him with…) Tumhien ks ny kaha hai k itni jaldi stunts kerna shuru ker doo, thori daer sakoon sy laet nahin sakty ho kya tum, haan…?_

 _Abhijeet ignoring all that snubbing, inhaled deeply with: Pani dy…_

 _Daya nodded and un-lidding the glass, poured water in it and lifting Abhijeet's head bit upward, smoothly made him drink few sips and then with great care made him lay down again…_

 _Abhijeet grabbing Daya palm, softly: Baith yahan mairy paas…_

 _Daya looked at him and then silently got seated in front of him with down head…_

 _Abhijeet with great love: Daya…! (Daya looked at him with moist eyes and Abhijeet while trying to console him with…) Bach'cha main ny bataya na k tu ny kuch nahin kia tou…_

 _Daya cutting him in moist tone with: Main ny kia hai Boss… Gun mairy hath mein thi, main ny aim kia ussy tumhari taraf, mairi gun sy chali goli k karen tum aaj yahan ho, main yeh sb kabhi nahin bhool sakta Abhi, kabhi bhi nahin…_

 _Abhijeet politely while making Daya look towards him: Main ny kaha na Daya k tu ny kuch nahin kia… Aur ager kabhi easa waqt aaya k mujhy tujh py goli chilani per gae tou tujhy acha lagy ga kya ager main ussy dil py ly k baith jaon ga tou, haan…?_

 _Daya looked at him childishly with: Lekin Abhi tumhara nishana tou ghalat nahin ho ga na, tum tou sharp-shooter ho… (Resting his forehead in his brother's chest, asked innocently as…) Boss main tumhari tarhan ka kyun nahin hoon yar…? Ager main ny gun sahi jagah aim ki hoti tou tum yahan nahin hoty…_

 _Abhijeet shook his head in disappointed smile while weaving in his head with: Daya bhagwan ji ny hr insan ko kuch khobion aur kmmion k sath iss dunia mein bhaija hai bach'cha… Ager maira nishana acha hai tou tujhy tou gun ki zarort hi nahin perti… (Daya looked up at him in confusion… Abhijeet added giving him a smiling wink as…) Mairy Daya ka jhanper hi kafi hai kisi ki bhi band bajany k liye…_

 _Daya smiled shyly with: Kya Boss tum bhi…_

 _Abhijeet in light smile gave a light pat on his cheek with: Chal ab uth jaldi sy aur doctor ko bula k la, mujhy discha…_

 _Daya cutting him in extreme shock with: Kya…? Tumhien discharge chahiye iss halat mein…? (Got angry with…) Abhi tum mujhy ghussa na dilao samjhy…?_

 _Abhijeet smiled lightly with: Acha ager tujhy ghussa aa gaya tou tu kya karey ga, hmm…?_

 _Daya giving him a sweet smile, replied as: Kuch zada nahin bs tumhien sedation ki heavy dose dilwa dun ga…_

 _Abhijeet looked at him with open mouth as: Kya…!_

 _Daya sternly: Oncha sun'nny lagy ho kya tum…?_

 _Abhijeet tried to convince him with: Daya pehly mairi baat suun… (Seeing Daya was about to resist… Abhijeet in stern tone…) Chup, kaha na pehly mairi baat suun… (Daya make a frustrated face but kept silence while Abhijeet inhaling deeply, grabbed his palm with…) Bach'cha iss waqt Shreya ko iss sb masibt sy bachana bohut zarori hai Daya… (Daya looked at him while he added in somewhat wet tone as…) Daya main ny Shreya ko sirf apni baiti kaha nahin hai yar, main ny ussy mnn sy apni baiti mana hai aur iss waqt mairi baiti ko mairi zarort hai…_

 _Daya pressed his palm supportively with: Boss tumhari jagah main chala jata hoon na, tum…_

 _Abhijeet shook his head with: Daya bewakoofon wali baatien na ker bach'cha… Media ki nazar mein main ny Shreya ko bhagwaya hai aur tum sb ussy dhond rahy ho phir ager tu hi wahan chala gaya tou unhien pata nahin chal jaye ga k yeh sb CID ka plan hai, hmm…? (Daya nodded in silence while looking down when Abhijeet softly while moving his face up…) Baat karey ga na tu doctor sy, hmm…?_

 _Daya nodded him in silent smile with: Hmm… (Stood up with…) Main aata hoon…_

 _Abhijeet nodded in light smile while Daya in care-filled smile, placed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead and then left from there while Abhijeet in light smile closed his eyes…_

 _Soon Daya returned with doctor who after examining Abhijeet properly and getting satisfactory response from the later said as: Officer wasey tou itni jaldi discharge kerna risky tou hai kyun k aap k stiches abhi kafi fresh hain but aap k bhai ny bataya k aap logon k grand-father ki death ho gae hai… (Abhijeet instantly looked at Daya in extreme shock with open mouth who hurriedly hid his eyes while the doctor continued…) Tou main ny aap ko discharge tou ker dia hai but you need to proper care of yourself… (Turned towards Daya whoe hurriedly wore the grieving expressions while the doctor said as…) Aur aap bhi inn ki proper care kariye ga aur medicines bilkul miss nahin honi chahiye…_

 _Daya nodded in assurance with: Ji doctor don't worry, I will take care of him…_

 _The doctor nodded in light smile and then left from there when Daya turned his gaze towards Abhijeet and seeing his fixed-stern gaze on himself, Daya hurriedly hid his eyes…_

 _Daya while clearing his throat unnecessarily, said as: Chalo Boss tumhara kaam tou ho gaya hai ab medicines jaty hoye ly ly gy… (Realizing something, said as…) Oooh Abhi, tumhary casuals tou hain nahin, ruk'ko main ly aata hoon ghar sy… Koun sa wala laon…?_

 _Abhijeet teased with: White kameez-shilwar… (Daya looked at him while Abhijeet pinched with…) Dada ji k antim-sanskar mein jana hai na…_

 _Daya made a face with: Acha ab zada tanz kerny ki zarort nahin hai, dosri tarhan sy kabhi discharge nahin milta, hunh…_

 _Abhijeet in frustrated tone: Tujhy yeh easey ulty ideas aaty kahan sy hain, haan…?_

 _Daya casually while collecting the things: Arrey Boss koe bhi bach'cha dy sakta hai yeh idea, bachpan mein school sy bachny k liye sb yeh try kerty hain… Tb tou ker nahin sakta tha tou ab ker dia…_

 _Pain came in Abhijeet's face which he hurriedly hid seeing Daya said all this in complete casual while…_

 _Daya turned towards him with: Chalo Boss… (While supporting him in standing…) Tumhari baiti tumhara wait ker rahi hai…_

 _A small moist smile came on his elder brother's face who nodded with: Daya aik sling bhi laina hai… (Before Daya could start his speech, Abhijeet added by his own as…) Uss master-mind ko bhi tou dikhana hai na k ab team aur mujh mein darar aa gae hai aur uss ka plan puri tarhan sy successful jar aha hai, hmm…?_

 _Daya nodded understandably and after purchasing the medicines and sling, the two left from there for their respective responsibilities as they had taken permission for Abhijeet to move out in hospital's uniform because of getting late and having no casuals there…_

Daya opened his eyes with great jerk feeling a soft hand present on his forehead and instantly sprung up from the couch with: Abhi…! (And hugged him tightly with…) Boss kb aaye tum… Bohut acha kia jaldi wapis aa gaye main bohut miss ker raha tha tumhien…

Abhijeet who was smiling while wrapping his brother tightly inside his shell, replied softly as: Main bhi tou mairy Daya ko kitna miss ker raha tha, tabhi bs Shreya ka admission kerwaty hi wapis aa gaya, ussy hostel mein set ker k…

Daya while getting separated, pulled Abhijeet with him and the two got seated on the couch while…

Daya asked as: Boss, Shreya theek tou rahy gi na wahan…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Haan bilkul theek rahy gi... Bohut bahadur bach'chi hai woh, uss ny khud ko bohut himmet sy sambhal lia hai aur kafi khush hai ab woh wahan aur satisfied bhi... (Inhaled deeply with...) Acha pehly yeh bata k tu kin yadon mein khoya hua tha jo bell ki aawaz tk nahin sunae di, hmm…?

Daya tried to behave normal, said as: Kahin nahin Boss bs yunhi tumhien bohut miss ker raha tha… (While diverting the topic, asked as…) Wasey tum ander kaisy aaye Abhi…?

Abhijeet calmly: Shaid mairy paas bhi ghar ki chabi hai…

Daya cleared his throat with: Haan woh… Abhi tum ny dinner kia…? (While standing…) Ruk'ko main serve kerta hoon, main ny bhi nahin kia tb tk tum fresh ho jao jaldi sy…

Abhijeet was just silently observing him and without saying anything, left towards his room and soon returned in the lounge and the two took their dinner where Daya asked about Abhijeet's visit to Shimla where he went to shift his daughter Shreya in her new school to make her start her life with new hope and courage as he had legally adopted her…

After having dinner, Daya got busy in cleaning the table after strictly stopping Abhijeet from doing any work and sent him in his room to sleep and getting free from the kitchen, he too went in his room and lay down on bed while placing arm on his eyes in the try to sleep… He was no idea how many minutes had passed when opened his eyes feeling a soft touch of hand on his head…

Daya in surprised-confusion while trying to sit with: Boss tum iss…

Abhijeet pushed him back softly with: Shhh laita reh bs…

Daya still confused: Tum ab tk soye kyun nahin Abhi…?

Abhijeet calmly: Ager yehi sawal main tujh sy karon tou…?

Daya hurriedly hid his eyes with: Haan main koshish ker raha hoon bs thori daer mein neend aa jaye gi…

Abhijeet softly rubbed his head with: Daya baat kya hai bach'cha…? Main tujhy Shimla jany sy pehly sy notice ker raha hoon, kuch hai jo kehna chah raha hai lekin keh nahin raha… (Softly secured Daya's hand in his with…) Socha, pehly Shreya ko set ker dun, tairy sy tou aaram sy baat ho gi… (Softly placed his hand on his brother's cheek with…) Kya baat hai bach'cha, mujhy nahin bataye ga kya, hmm…?

Tears formed in the later's eyes and while moving, he placed his head in his brother's lap and started sobbing with low voice, hugging his brother around his waist who got really tensed seeing Daya's such reaction and with great love and care kept rubbing his brother to give him some minutes…

Seeing him bit calm down, Abhijeet in extreme polite tone: Daya…!

Daya in wet tone: Abhi, Shreya k uncle ny easa kyun kia yar…? (Abhijeet looked at him in pain while Daya added in his own flow…) Janty ho Boss, jb tk tum mairi zindagi mein nahin aaye na, main kabhi kabhi bhagwan sy lrr perta tha k unhon ny mairy sath easa kyun kia, kyun mujhy koe bhi easa rishta nahin dia jisy py main apna haq jit'ta sakon, js ko main apna keh sakon… (In hurt-filled moist tone…) Lekin Shreya ko daikh k main sochta hoon k bohut acha hua k bhagwan ny mujhy shuru sy hi kisi sahary ka aadi nahin banaya… Itni choti si bach'chi aur itni si umr mein uss k sath itna kuch ho gaya… Sach Abhi ager khoon k rishty easey hi hoty hain tou bohut acha hai k humara koe khoon ka rishta nahin hai, bohut acha hai…

And he again started crying while tightening his grip around his brother whose eyes were also teary and without saying anything, he kept rubbing his head after placing a soft kiss on his brother's head… After few minutes of composing himself…

Abhijeet softly: Daya, baita zindagi yehi hai, hr kadam py aik naye chanoti, aik naya imtihan humara intizar ker raha hota hai… (Inhaled deeply with…) Shreya iss waqt choti hai lekin kal ko jb woh bari ho gi tou apny jaisy bohut sy bach'chon k liye aik misaal ho gi k zindagi thak ker surrender kerny ka naam nahin hai, bl k apny astitv ko manwany ka naam hi zindagi hai… (Daya looked at him with moist eyes… Abhijeet nodded while cupping his face with…) Aur bach'cha, rishty kabhi bhi khoon sy nahin banty, rishty vishwas, aadr aur sach'chai sy banty hain aura psi mohabbat aur aik dosry k liye saman inn rishton ko mazid mazbot ker daita hai, samjhy…?

Daya nodded in small smile and just hugged his brother tightly with: Boss main ny bhagwan ji ko bohut thank you kia, mairi zindagi mein tumhien bhaijny k liye… Tum sb sy best ho Boss, sb sy zada waly best…

Abhijeet with fake sad expressions to change his brother's soggy mood, said as: Haa kash main bhi bhagwan ji ko thank you ker sakta…

Daya instantly got separated in shock with: Kya matlab…?

Abhijeet sadly: Mujhy tou easa kuch dia hi nahin na bhagwan ji ny…

Daya instantly asked as: Kyun, mujhy nahin dia tumhien…?

Abhijeet made a face with: Tou yeh koe thank you kerny wali baat hai…?

Daya fumed in anger with: Tum bohut burey ho Abhi aur main bhi bhagwan ji sy maira thank you wapis ly lun ga, itny kharos bhai k liye koe thank you nahin banta, hunh… (And he lay down on bed, when seeing Abhijeet smiling silently added as…) Baad mein muskura laina, pehly mairy srr mein hath phiro, main ny sona hai…

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders with: Main kyun phairon, main tou kharos hoon na…?

Daya giving him an angry look, moved on bed and placing his head in his brother's lap, closed his eyes with: Haan woh tou tum ho lekin tum mairy Abhi bhi ho na… Ab jaldi karo na, mujhy sona hai warna phir subah Bureau k liye lait ho jaien gy aur phir tumhien dobara mok'ka mil jaye ga mujhy dantny ka…

Abhijeet shook his head disappointingly while creasing in his brother's head with: Theek hai ya kehta hai tou "Lori" bhi ga daita hoon…

Daya mischievously: Nahin rehny doo, tumhari aawaz bohut bore hai…

Abhijeet getting angry hit a light slap on his head with: Ab ager tairi aawaz aai na tou soch laina phir…

Daya nodded in assurance while hiding his smile and then closed his eyes soothing and soon got drifted into a deep-sound sleep when after confirming his brother's sleep, Abhijeet smoothly shifted him on pillow and seeing a small curve present on the later's face, smiled satisfactorily…

Abhijeet dreamily while weaving in his head: Tujhy kaisy samjhaon pagal k tu mairy liye kya hai… Shaid zindagi mein bhagwan ny mairy jitney bhi imtihan liye unn sb ka inam aik tairi sorat mein dy dia… (Looked up in space with…) Thank you bhagwan ji, apni daya sy mairy Daya ko mujh tk pohanchany k liye…

In small contended smile, he stood up and after covering his brother properly, spread hand on his hand and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, left from there towards his room after switching off the rooms light and closing the room door to have a sound sleep with satisfied heart and mind…

 **LORD DOES NOT GIVE US WHAT WE WANT IN OUR LIFE,**

 **BUT…**

 **HE GIVES US WHAT WE NEED IN OUR LIVES…**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends please do care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


End file.
